


Why Don't You Come Home With Me?

by DChan87



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adorkable, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Not From Merlin, Romano-British, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr Prompt. Arthur, in an attept to apologize to Gwenhwyfar for an incident at a feast, invites her back to his mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Come Home With Me?

Gwenhwyfar–er, Gyanhumara–huffed in anger as she stormed out of the banquet hall. Many of Arthur’s men, encouraged by fine drink and pretty Breatenach women, had hounded her for the entirety of the celebration feast, forcing the red-haired Chieftainess to leave, lest she either face utter humiliation or chop a man’s head off.

She was relieved that she managed to get an entire meal in.

“Gwen, wait!” It was temping, but she resisted the temptation to turn around to face Arthur. Not even when the young Pendragon ran up behind and in front of her, panting like a mule. “Gwen, I am deeply sorry for what happened tonight.”

“Then why didn’t you stop it?” she asked.

He growled in frustration and cursing in that Romanach tongue of his. He knew she was right, and he had no way to answer her question. “I suppose I must apologize for my inaction, as well,” he finally confessed.

“You think?” she asked.

“I know,” he sighed. “Perhaps I can make it up to you?”

“How can you?”

“Why don’t you spend the night in my house at the villa?” he asked. “You can have your own bed and I promise my servants will treat you the way you want to be treated. And I will make them, if I have to.”

The prospect sounded tempting. The Pendragon had a Romanach bath in his villa, that she had been dying to take a dip in. “Will I be allowed to use the bath?”

“Of course,” he said. 

“I need to get the stench of battle sweat and Saxon blood off,” she said. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He gestured for her to follow him.

* * *

The Romanach bath was, as the Breatenach put it, “heavenly”, even if she was still a so-called “pagan”, a follower of her people’s old gods. But borrowing another culture’s term was no big deal, especially when it described the warm water so perfectly. And looking at herself in the mirror, she admired how beautiful she looked.

Though she had built up a reputation as a VERY strong warrior, some of Arthur’s men seemed to forget that she had feminine interests too, of which there is nothing wrong with having. And she liked to feel beautiful.

But alas, the time she could spend in the candle-lit bath came to an end. But she came out feeling clean, refreshed and wearng a smile. “May we tend to you, milady?” Arthur’s female servants asked.

“You may,” she replied.

They dried her off, braided her hair and slipped her into comfortable clothes. They also informed her that Arthur had retired for the night, exhausted from the battle they fought against a Saxon band two days earlier. 

She needed some sleep, too. 

She didn’t know that Arthur had gotten up to relieve himself, so when she was on her way to the bedroom she had been given, she figuratively ran into the young Pendragon trudging back to his room and the allies stopped in their tracks.

Though he still wore a tunic, Gwen was struck by his handsomeness, and Arthur was equally struck by her beauty. The two, who were now redder than an apple, turned away from each other, lest their mutual attraction to each other get out of hand.

 _God, she’s beautiful!_  Arthur thought to himself, trying to remember that she was a vital and equal ally; a fellow warrior who was fierce on and off the battlefield who happened to be an equally beautiful woman. Sometimes, he forgot.

 _I forgot how handsome he is_ , Gwen thought to herself.  _But he’s just an ally, we’re equals on the battlefield and–oh, no._

“Gwen, I–” he turned back to her, and stopped himself. His heart was beating way too fast for his take. Where was Merlin when he needed him!?

The sorceror in question was watching with great interest, invisible to the both of them, right in the middle of the parlour.

“You look, beautiful,” Arthur finally confessed.

“You look… handsome,” she said.

Awkward silence followed. It was safe to assume that, because they were both warriors, they saw themselves as just that. But it was clear that their mutual attraction was reinforced by mutual respect and bonding AS warriors. And that sort of complicated the situation, because that mutual respect, understanding, etc., had turned into something else.

In short, the sexual tension was thick with these two.

“Oh for Heaven’s sake,” Arthur groaned as he grabbed Gwen, pulled her closer to him and smashed his lips to hers as she laced her fingers through his brown hair.

“My room or yours?” he asked in between breaks.

“Mine,” she replied.


End file.
